Discussion utilisateur:Foufou du wiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Canon Evans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jory-Trayon (discuter) 13 avril 2013 à 15:49 Stop Bonjour, je suis Matauf, un administrateur de ce wiki. Je te demande pourquoi tu viens sur le tchat et le quitte sans dire un mot. Ca devient un peu énervant, vois tu. A bientôt Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ avril 22, 2013 à 14:34 (UTC) Foufou du wiki (discussion) décembre 28, 2013 à 20:38 (UTC) Excuse, je savais pas qu'on pouvais voir quand j'apparrais et disparaissait sur les discussions. Ton personnage dans ma fanfiction Bonjour, pour ton personnage qui est dans ma fanfiction, j'ai besoin que tu me dises les saisons auxquelles tu veux qu'il participe, s'il te plaît. Fichier:Tenma's_Raimon_(GO)_Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|''22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ mars 8, 2014 à 17:57 (UTC) Tchat Pourquoi tu es pas rester sur le tchat ? Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ novembre 16, 2015 à 16:30 (UTC) Ah dsl ^^ je devais sortir. Je me suis donc déconnecté sans prévenir. Foufou du wiki (discussion) novembre 21, 2015 à 15:41 (UTC) ''Hi you delete pages that shouldn't be deleted. Aide pour ta signature Salut ! Je vais bien, et toi ? Pour ta signature, tu peux me passer le lien de la page et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|''22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ mars 3, 2018 à 19:11 (UTC) Salut ! Oui, je parlais de ça mais il y a rien sur la page. Désolé, je peux pas t'aider, parce que j'arrive pas à trouver comment fonctionne ta signature. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ mars 4, 2018 à 21:24 (UTC) Salut :D, désolé de répondre que maintenant ^^' . Alors non c'est moi qui prends des screen des supertechniques et qui rajoute la police et tout les effets sur photoshop j'en ai pas mal fais depuis que j'ai commencé en janvier. j'essaie au maximum de me rapprocher de l'original japonais ^^ Si jamais tu veux une image pour une technique envoie moi un message ;) . Seigaiha (discussion) mars 4, 2018 à 21:55 (UTC)Seigaiha 'Photos Importées 2' J'avoue être d'accord avec toi mais il y a des techniques qui sont plus belles en jap Après je peux faire les 2 c'est au choix ça ne me pose pas de soucis ^^ (PS : je compte faire tout les Ordre de ... du protocole oméga comme j'ai fais pour les parades :p) Seigaiha (discussion) mars 4, 2018 à 22:22 (UTC)Seigaiha Salut :D J'avoue que c'est une bonne idée je pense que avoir les 2 versions permetterai de se faire une idée de sa préférence ^^ Seigaiha (discussion) mars 5, 2018 à 16:56 (UTC)Seigaiha Salut ! Salut ! J'ai eu une chance incroyable aujourd'hui sur mon jeu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones. Cette après-midi, pendant que je cherchais des joueurs pour faire un mixi max qui ressemble à un personnage de manga, que j'aime bien, je suis tombé sur les matchs amicaux du Patriarche (toutes les équipes son niveau 99). Je me suis dit que j’allais essayer le premier pour voir ce que ça donne et j'ai fait, rang S. Puis là dans la soirée, j'ai essayé les autres et j'ai enchaîné les rangs S du premier coup avec ma team pour drop (il y a tous les joueurs avec le talent collectionneur) les objets, et il y a dedans que quelques joueurs strat. Et en plus, j'ai marqué tous les buts avec mon Arion, même contre les gardiens avec des arrêts bois. D'ailleurs, celui du dernier match (Thomas Feldt), quand il était passé en armure d'esprit guerrier, je me disais, il est sérieux, car il utilisait la Double Main Céleste de type terre contre mon tir vent alors qu'il a des arrêts bois stabbé qui auraient peut-être pu l’arrêté. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ mars 5, 2018 à 23:15 (UTC) Salut ! C'est dommage moi je le trouve plutôt bien. J'ai eu une sacrée chance pour mes rangs S et pour aussi le drop de 3 faveurs (Néant, Air, Feu) et d'un jeton spirituel. Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu la chance de drop la Fulgurante Double Tornade de Feu contre Inazuma Japon Évolution mais je n'ai pas toujours autant de chance et parfois, je dois faire plusieurs fois le même match et c'est lassant et encore plus quand on reçoit rien à la fin du match. J'espère que tu vas bientôt drop Blizzard Eternel pour Njord sur IE GO Ombre. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué au premier jeu IE GO, j'ai les deux mais ma version principale est lumière. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ mars 6, 2018 à 15:23 (UTC) J'aime beaucoup Tezcat, son esprit guerrier est super-stylé mais celui de Bailong, est un dragon et j'adore les dragons alors, il sont à égalités. Mais j'ai transféré Tezcat sur ma version Lumière. Il y a pas longtemps, j'ai rejoué à IE2 Tempête de Feu et là en plus de GO Chrono Stones, je joue aussi à IE3 Les Ogres Attaquents!. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ mars 6, 2018 à 17:02 (UTC) En fait, je n'ai pas d'équipe strat, j'avais commencé à la construire mais je l'ai pas fini. Moi j'ai pris les deux pour pouvoir faire la connexion entre les jeux, tous seuls. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22]] ★ mars 6, 2018 à 21:26 (UTC) Re Modèle Salut ! Tu me déranges pas. Pour l'instant, je sais pas, je vais chercher comment faire. Fichier:Tenma2 SIJ Sprite.png [[Utilisateur:22Matt22|22Ma]][[Discussion utilisateur:22Matt22|tt22'']] ★ mars 8, 2018 à 10:51 (UTC)